


Evening

by Eldabe



Series: Happy Fic Collection [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet date for Jack and Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own mini-[Happy Fic Fest.](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/120959.html)
> 
> [Heddycaha](heddychaa.livejournal.com) requested "Ianto and Jack on a date and nothing terrible or angsty happens _at all_."
> 
> The original post can be found on livejournal [here](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/120959.html?thread=228991#t228991).

It was nice, to just walk down the pier and find somewhere local and easy. No reservations, no fuss and it was really just five minutes from the Tourist Center. Ianto ordered pasta with salmon, tomato and cream, and spent most of meal stealing bits of chicken from Jack's plate. They both drank water and declined dessert. It has been a long day, but quiet, and Jack didn't fill the meal with stories and Ianto didn't make sarcastic comments.

Ianto wrapped his hands around his cappuccino - ordered more for warmth than flavor, as he wasn't planning on drinking it - and let the wave of chatter and _clink_ of cutlery wash over him. Jack turned to look over the bay, and they watched the sun set together.


End file.
